femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukari Hachisuga (Case Closed)
Yukari Hachihsuga (Yūko Nagashima) is the villainess of "Running Away in a Game", episode 10.17 of Case Closed (airdate August 9, 2004). She was the receptionist for video game company Shining Corp, which was well known for their popular game series Gyadorin. Yukari was also revealed as the fiancee of Shining Corp's president, Nobukazu Michiba, who was confronted in the episode's beginning by an unnamed detective regarding video he had of Nobukazu that revealed a secret of his: he had stolen the idea for the Gyadorin game series from his old friend Shinji Kobayashi. The video (recorded onto a copy of the unreleased Gyadorin 2) captured Shinji confronting Nobukazu about the theft, with the confrontation seemingly ending with Nobukazu shooting and killing his friend. The detective attempted to blackmail Nobukazu into giving him 200 million yen in exchange for the disc, only for Nobukazu to instead attack and hold the detective hostage, leaving him tied up in his office. He then began pursuing Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, and Ayumi Yoshida (the young friends of series protagonist Conan Edogawa) after Genta unknowingly picked up the incriminating disc after stumbling into Nobukazu's office after rushing into Shining Corp looking for a bathroom. As Conan began to realize the situation his friends were in, he planted a listening device onto Nobukazu before he left Shining Corp, allowing him to find out that he had an accomplice in his attempts to track down and kill the kids to keep his secret hidden, referring to the accomplice as "B". The episode's climax had Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi (after learning about their accidental theft) returning to Nobukazu's office to return the disc, with Genta insisting they put in the "game" to get a sneak peek on the mystery promised to be revealed within it leading them to realize the true contents of the disc. The full video also revealed the truth about Shinji's death: he had been shot and killed by Yukari, having snuck up on him during his struggle with Nobukazu. This also led to the reveal that Yukari was Nobukazu's accomplice, having been with him as he tried to run over Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi and sent her after them with a gun after being subdued by Conan kicking a soccer ball at him and knocking him out. After the disc revealed her status as Shinji's murderer, the evil Yukari appeared (now wearing a black bodysuit) wielding the pistol she got from Nobukazu and revealed her intentions to kill the children to silence them. Before she could, however, Conan entered the room and revealed that he had deduced that she was Nobukazu's accomplice after realizing the name "B" was in reference to part of her last name sounding like "bee" in Japanese language. Conan also revealed that he deduced that she and Nobukazu were romantically involved, with the villainess revealing that she was in fact engaged to Nobukazu and that she was killing to do anything to maintain her and her fiancee's wealth and status. But as Yukari prepared to shoot Conan, he pulled out a cell phone and revealed that the police were outside and had heard her entire confession. It was then that detectives Miwako Sato and Wataru Takagi burst into the room, with the former subduing Yukari by tackling her to the ground before she was later arrested along with Nobukazu for their various crimes. Gallery Yukari Hachihsuga Receptionist.png Yukari Hachisuga Reveal.png|Yukari's villainous reveal Yukari Hachisuga Pistol.png|Yukari armed with a pistol Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Manga Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested